clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Idées de mises à jour futures
Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous!' Cette page est faite pour exprimer vos idées, alors allez-y N'oubliez pas de formuler votre idée le plus clairement possible, avec les détails nécessaires (niv HDV, coût...). Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, notez simplement les éléments importants sans faire de phrases. Bossoyok s'engage à mettre votre idée en forme. Que souhaitez-vous trouver dans les futures mises à jour? De nouvelles troupes De nouveaux bâtiments Des améliorations (troupes/bâtiments) Quelque chose en plus pour les clans Un nouveau Roi/Reine Autre ATTENTION! Les idées qui ne sont pas écrite dans la section correspondante seront supprimées. (Exemple: la tour de soin > "Quelque chose en plus" > "Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes") 'Les améliorations:' '''''Améliorations de troupes: Amélioration des guérisseuses : I'''l serait intéressant de pouvoir "diriger" les guérisseuses pendant une attaque. Sans pour autant définir quel type de troupes elle va soigner ou sur quel groupe de troupes elle doit se concentrer pendant une attaque (par exemple un groupe de géants, un P.E.K.K.A, les héros, etc), il faudrait qu'en appuyant sur l'icône des guérisseuses (comme pour déclencher le pouvoir des héros) elle aille soigner d'autres troupes. C'est principalement pour éviter qu'elles se concentrent sur un groupe de barbares qui attaque un mur ou un truc quelque chose dans ce genre... Comme ça, on pourrait la faire changer de cible afin qu'elle se concentre sur les troupes vraiment en difficulté ! Le fait d'obtenir les dragons au niveau 2 à l'hotel de ville 7, est une erreur. Ces troupes sont trop puissantes : aucun hdv 7 de peut s'en défendre quand la personne les utilisant sait les jouer, même si le village en question est très bien organisé. Et je ne parle pas du combo 10 dragons 2/ 3 sorts de foudre/ 4 ballons dans le cdc, qui est totalement monstrueux ! Je propose donc de baisser, de "désaméliorer" le niveau maximum de ces dragons au niveau 1 en hdv 7, histoire de diminuer un peu le cheat ^^ Amélioration cochons lvl 6 → j'aimerais beaucoup que la prochaine mise a jour nous offre la possibilité de faire des cochons niveau 6. Le coût de l'amélioration serait de 80 000 d'élixir noir et chaque cochon coûterait 75 élixir noir. Nécessite d'avoir hdv 10 pour les améliorer Dans cette mise à jour, je voudrais un ajout majeur '''des dragons 5 (électriques) ,ce qui serait super sympa pour les attaques en guerres de clans et autres ... Ils feraient 250 dégâts par seconde et auraient 3 000 points de vie, le coût de formation serait de 50 000. Le prix pour améliorer les dragons au niveau 5 serait de 8 millions d’élixir! Parlons des archers. Ils ont besoin d'avoir un niveau 8 car ils ne font plus long feu face au nouveau canon niveau 13. Les chiffres de l'archer: 28 Dégâts par seconde, 55PV, coûte 500 élixir. thumb|180pxPour les sorciers, il faudrait qu'ils soient comme les tour de sorciers ,car c'est un peu étrange que quand on les utilise en attaque, ils lancent des boules de feu,mais sur les tours, ils tirent des éclairs, donc je voudrais qu'ils puissent envoyer des éclairs! Pour les sorcières, j'ai pensé à des sorcières de niveau 3. '''Le nombre de squelettes qu'elle invoquerait serait de '''10 squelettes, ce qui ferait un très gros carnage en full-sorcières. Elle coûterait 90.000 élixir noir pour l'améliorer, en revanche elle coûterait en''' formation 500 élixir noir', soit une différence de 50 élixir noir par rapport à la formation d'un golem de niveau 1. J'aimerais que l'on puisse améliorer le sort de foudre, ce n'est pas assez pour moi que au niveau 1, ils fassent 300 de dommages et au niveau 6, 450. On pourrait alors augmenter leurs dégâts pour que ça aie plus d'effet. il faudrait créer des remparts aériens pour ralentir les gargouilles, mais les ballons, eux, passeraient en dessous et on les améliorerais avec des sapeurs ( 10 sapeurs 5 = 500 points de vie ). Améliorations de Bâtiments: ,Il serait bien de pouvoir passer 1 seul et unique bâtiment en '''protection "Anti-Foudre"', contre de l’élixir ou de l’élixir noir... pour pouvoir se protéger des attaques faites uniquement avec ce sort. Ce pourrait être intéressant de choisir sur quel type de bâtiment les héros concentrent leurs attaques. Par exemple tous les bâtiments (comme en ce moment), ou seulement les défenses (voire juste un seul type de défenses comme les mortiers ou les AA) ou encore seulement les ressources (comme les gobelins). Le choix des cibles pourrait s'effectuer avant ou pendant une attaque et pourrait engendrer ou non un coût (or, élixir ou élixir noir). On pourrait par ailleurs définir des cibles différentes pour chaque héros et une fois tous les bâtiments du type choisi détruits, les héros se mettraient à attaquer tous les autres bâtiments en commençant par le premier à leur portée. Il faudrait réduire le coût pour débloquer le Roi des barbares, et pour la Reine des Archers, ce serait bien si on pourrait baisser l'hdv pour l'avoir, il faudrait l'avoir en hdv 8 mais à 50.000 ou un peu plus, mais être raisonnable pour avoir les héros... Il serait bien d'avoir les camps militaire niveau 9 avec des flammes bleu, et éventuellement avoir +10 place en plus au lieu de 5.J 'aimerais aussi la possibilité d’améliorer les pièges a ressorts afin que elles ait plus de portée,que elle vire des troupes avec beaucoup de places... Toujours dans cette mise à jour, je voudrais une nouvelle défense améliorée, alors j'ai pensé à un mortier de niveau 9, avec 75 de dégâts par coup et assez cher il faudrait compter 8 000 000 Or pour son amélioration. Il faudrait aussi ajouter un nouvel hôtel de ville, le niveau 11. Celui-ci,électrique, ajouterait de nouvelles améliorations et pourquoi pas de nouvelles troupes ! → cette amélioration est déjà probablement en cours: un nouvel HDV représente d'importants travaux et un travail minutieux, afin de ne pas déséquilibrer le jeu! Réduire le cout des récherches de villages et réduire le coût des rempars et repouvoir avec l'elixir amélioré les remparts a parir du niveau 7 et pouvoir amélioré les remparts avec de l'élixir noir! Il faudrait rajouter des niveaux pour le réservoir d'élixir noir, car je trouve que 200 000 ce n'est pas assez. Mines et extracteurs niveau 13 et 14 (ce tableau est valable pour les 2) Il faudrait pouvoir de nouveau améliorer les remparts 8 avec de l'élixir. Il faudrait améliorer les réserves d'or et réservoirs d'élixir: capacités 3 000 000 de ressources (en tout 12 000 000) et coût d'amélioration 1 000 000 d'or\élixir . 'Quelque chose en plus...' ''Nouveaux bâtiments et nouvelles troupes Il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle défense qui s’appellerait la tour de sapeur. Un sapeur est sur une tour genre tour de sorcier et lancerai des bombes en hauteur comme les mortiers. Elle pourrai toucher les troupes aériennes et terrestres, n'aurai pas de zone comme les mortiers et ferai dégats de zone. Mais elle aurai peu de points de vie (300 PV) et une petite zone de tir (7 cases) de plus on ne pourra en avoir qu'une seule. On pourra l'avoir hdv 8 et elle n'a qu'un seul niveau. Elle ferai 20 dégâts par seconde et couterai 1 250 000 or. J'aimerai une nouvelle unité terrestre qui s’appellerait le P.E.K.K.A noir et qui aurait plus de dégâts et moins de points de vie. La meilleure défense contre eux serait l'Arc-X au niveau 2 minimum. Sa cible préférer est l'hôtel de ville. Il serait insensible aux piège à ressorts. On pourrait créer une nouvelle troupe noire : '''la hyène'. Elle pourrait sauter au-dessus des remparts, comme les chevaucheurs, mais elle serait plus rapide. Unité insensible aux pièges à ressort. La tour de sorcière a plutôt pour objectif de distraire les ennemis. La sorcière a une attaque très faible, mais peu créer des squelettes lorsque l'ennemi entre dans sa zone de portée, pour ainsi les désorienter. Deux zone de portée: la première de 7 cases: lorsque les ennemis entrent dans cette zone la sorcière peut faire apparaître les squelettes. La deuxième de 12 cases: les squelettes peuvent ensuite "se balader" sur tout cette zone.thumb *le niveau nécessaire pour améliorer dépend du niveau maximum de l'HDV (10/11) Ou encore une nouvelle défense qui s’appellerait la cachette qui consiste à avoir une grosse portée mais seulement devant elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas viser en arrière par exemple et on pourrait changer son orientation. Déblocable HDV lvl 8. Portée : 10. Cibles : Sol Nous voudrions une nouvelle tour nommée "La Tour De Soin" ,qui soignerait les autres tours à proximité lorsqu'on se fait attaquer. Elle soigne toutes les trois secondes ''',et on peut '''choisir de soigner en cible unique sur une très grande portée (13) ou de soigner toutes les tours sur une portée de 9. Bien entendu cette tour coûterait très cher car elle est très intéressante. (une seule tour disponible) Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle tour nommée "la tour de gel". Celle-ci gèlerait les troupes ennemis pendant un court laps de temps, ce qui les rendrait plus lentes, et réduirait leur fréquence d'attaque. On peut également l'imaginer sous forme de mortier. Il se débloquerait à l'hôtel de ville niveau 8. On pourrait en avoir qu'un seul et il n'aurait que 3 niveaux vu sa puissance. une attaque toutes les 3 secondes, vise en priorité les unités non ralenties ''Nouveaux sorts et pièges: Une '''trappe géante' ! Un trappe 2x2 par exemple, qui élimine jusqu'à 25 troupes (donc qui OS un P.E.K.K.A :p). Mais une seule maximum ^^ J'avais pensé à un nouveau piège à partir de l'hdv 8, une sorte de piège tornade qui éparpillerait les troupes. Il n'affecte pas les troupes noires et les Héros. La portée 1, c'est la zone qui détermine les unités affectées, et la portée 2 c'est la distance où les unités sont envoyées. (Note: les troupes noires et les héros peuvent désamorcer le piège, comme ça ne les affecte pas il faut l'améliorer pour pouvoir éparpiller les troupe qui prennent plus de place) Je rappelle que la portée, c'est le nombre de cases de rayon à partir du centre de la construction. Si vous trouvez un nom mieux que piège tornade n'hésitez pas dans les commentaire On pourrait créer un nouveau sort, le sort d'attirance. Fonctionnement (ex) : une personne attaque un village. elle a avec elle diverses troupes puis un sort d'attirance. cette personne envoie des géants (cible préférée : défenses) et des gobelins (cible préférée : ressources) sur le village du défenseur. Par la suite, il déploie son sort d'attirance sur un bâtiment non détruit au choix sur le village du défenseur. pendant une certaine durée, toutes les troupes, sans exception, présentes sur le terrain, iront vers ce bâtiment et le détruiront. Cela peut être très utile pour se débarrasser des mortiers et des défenses anti-aériennes. Attention cependant : quand le sort d'attirance est activé à côté de plusieurs bâtiments et non pas sur un bâtiment en particulier, alors le sort d'attirance ciblera automatiquement le plus proche bâtiment. le sort d'attraction pourra tout cibler, à l’exception des remparts. lorsque le sort est déployé avant les troupes, alors les troupes, quand elles seront déployées, iront vers le bâtiment ciblé. les troupes ne s'occuperont pas de détruire les autres bâtiments pendant que le sort est activé. Ils se contenteront de détruire les obstacles qui sont à travers leurs chemin (remparts). Si le sort est utilisé sur un bâtiment déjà détruit, alors le sort ciblera le bâtiment le plus proche de son lieu de déploiement.'''on ne peut pas viser les troupes du château de clan qui défendent avec ce sort. ce sort a une durée limitée''' (qui augmente selon son niveau). les troupes arrivées au niveau du bâtiment ciblé ne partiront pas avant d'avoir totalement détruit le bâtiment.les troupes qui ne sont pas arrivées au bâtiment ciblé avant le temps imparti recommenceront à détruire les autres bâtiments selon leurs cibles préférées. Si deux sorts d'attirance sont utilisés à peu près en même temps, alors les troupes seront attirées vers le bâtiment ciblé par le sort qui a été déployé en premier. Une fois que le temps imparti du premier sort est écoulé, les troupes iront vers le bâtiment ciblé par le deuxième sort, jusqu'à ce que le temps imparti du deuxième sort soit écoulé. le comportement des sapeurs variera avec ce sort. Si le sapeur en question ne rencontre aucun rempart qui puisse lui bloquer la route pour aller vers le bâtiment ciblé, alors il fera exploser sa bombe (ou son tonneau de TNT) proche de ce bâtiment, pour l'endommager (note : évitez de déployer vos sapeurs quand le sort d'attirance est activé, car les sapeurs, excepté sur les remparts, ne font que peu de dégâts ). Si un mur de remparts bloque le chemin du sapeur, alors il fera un trou dans ce mur de remparts, et il visera le rempart le plus proche du bâtiment ciblé par le sort d'attirance. Un piège : la cage. l'ennemi est enfermé dans la cage. Au 3ème niveau ce piège bloque les missiles de son prisonnier! Coût:8,000,000 or. Hdv niveaux 9 ou 10 nécessaire. Elle ne marche que sur: barbare, archer, gobelin, sapeur, sorcier, P.E.K.K.A., golem, sorcière, squelette, valkyrie, chevaucheur. Ia cage enflamme également le prisonnier !! Elle peut être détruite mais seulement par les héros ou P.E.K.K.A. (le P.E.K.K.A. la détruit de l'intérieur) un sort : le sort de dédoublement, qui dédouble les troupes sur une durée limitée. la vitesse des troupes est réduite lorsqu'elles se dédoublent. sort météore: ce sort peut faire des météores qui enflamme tout !Ça fait penser au sort de foudre mais les dégât continueront encore d’enflammer le bâtiment.Au niveau 5 il peut aller sur plusieurs bâtiment à la fois. ATTENTION : il affecte vos unités et remplit les PV des tours de l'enfer. Coût(niveau 1) : 550 élixir noir Sort détection:des pièges partout !Mais...ou?Ce sort vous montre ou sont les piège(au niveau 1 il détecte 1 piège sauf s'ils sont au coté,niveau 2: 2 piège...)Ils montrera les plus efficace et au dernier niveau il en déclenche 3 ! coût(niveau 1 ) il vaut 2 monnaie à la fois(1 seul ne le créera pas)60 000 élixir et 25 élixir noir ou bien : 60 000 élixir 30 000 or ''Pour les clans: Il faudrait que le niveau d'une personne qui parle (dans clan ou général) s'affiche automatiquement, car c'est agaçant de tout le temps regarder leur profil! Mettre des grades de joueur en gdc pour savoir son réel niveau Bonjour! récemment avec des amis il y a eu des problèmes à cause de la nomination du chef de clan, j'ai aussi des problèmes pour gérer le clan (shadows wars niveau4). Voilà j'aimerais plusieurs fonctionnalités qui aideraient: qu'il y ait des messages de clan dans une boite aux lettres spéciale: tout le monde pourrait proposer ses idées ;) ainsi, les chefs et chefs adjoints pourraient l'adopter car dans le chat, une ligne de texte est discrète et très vite disparue :,( Ensuite ce serait cool une fonctionnalité de vote - dans la boite à idées (précédemment citée) les gens pourraient faire pouce vert/pouce rouge... ainsi, un clan se rapprocherait davantage d'une démocratie et moi, j'en ai envie. Dans le même axe l'option d'avoir un chef adjoint second (ce serait pratique: intercalé entre le chef et un chef adjoint) plus avoir la possibilité de rétrograder un chef et de le remplacer par le chef en second si les deux tiers du clan sont d'accord Nous voudrions que le chef et les chefs adjoints puissent envoyer des messages destinés à une seule personne précise et non pas obligatoirement à tout le clan (certaines remarques dans le manque d'implication dans le clan par exemple ne concernent que quelques joueurs généralement) Bonjour, je pense que ce serait bien de savoir qui est connecté dans le clan, çe qui éviterait les joueurs inactifs qui se cachent ou ceux qui n'attaqueraient pas en gdc....la nous saurions qui est connecté, via un point vert, jaune ou rouge à côté de son nom dans le chat et dans le profils du clan (Si il est jaune c'est qu'il n'est plus connecté depuis peu, dans ce cas il y aurait un temps en min à côté de son point...). Il serait intéressant de pouvoir envoyer sa (ses) maquettes de village aux membres du clan. Il faudrait aussi des bâtiments qui se débloquent seulement en améliorant le château de clan comme ça il y aurait de nouveaux bâtiments qui seraient utilisables seulement en étant dans un clan. Par exemple des '''casernes' ainsi que des camps militaires qui seraient réservés aux dons de troupes. Ils seraient déblocables à l'HDV niveau 6 et coûteraient 1 500 000 d'élixir pour la caserne et 500 000 d'élixir pour le camp militaire. Ils seraient améliorables (comme ceux actuels) et les personnes du clan pourraient choisir dans le camp les troupes qu'ils veulent. Il pourrait également y avoir une caserne noire réservée aux dons. Déblocable à l'HDV niveau 7, elle coûterait 2 000 000 d'élixir. Bien sur, il serait toujours possible de donner des troupes avec les casernes normales mais cela rapporterait moins d'XP. Il faudrait pouvoir démarrer les guerres de clans a 5 pers s'il vous plait. On arrive pas toujours a faire un clan de 10 et du coup on se lasse et quitte le jeu. 5 est accessible par tous et permet de faire des petites batailles. en raison du peu de nombres, dans une gdc à 5 vs 5, chacun ne peut faire qu'une attaque au lieu de deux. Il faudrait ne pas pouvoir exclure un joueur pendant les guerres de clans. Il faudrait aussi rajouter de nouveaux grades ou améliorer les anciens. Pouvoir choisir le nombre d'unité dans le château de clan de la guerre de clans, que l'on veut supprimer, comme dans le camp militaire. Parce que ça supprime toutes les troupes et c'est dommage. Offrir à la fin de la guerre, un bonus supplémentaire dans le cdc aux 2 personnes ayant réalisées l'attaque, et la défense la plus héroïque de son clan. Pour le clan défaitiste, les 2 joueurs reçoivent quand même une compensation (évidement moins élevée que ceux du clan victorieux). Communiquer avec une personne qui nous attaque, avec des messages courts pré-enregistrés par le jeu, pouvant se traduire dans toute les langues. Des messages très basiques : "Bravo !", "Dommage :-/".. Exemple : Je regarde quelqu'un attaquer ma base et la personne me surprend en utilisant telle attaque/ passant par tel endroit. -> Je lui envoie donc : "Bien joué". Cela peut s'appliquer dans le cas inverse, quand moi-même j'attaque : "Merci !".. Quand le défenseur n'est pas connecté, on peut quand même lui envoyer un message qu'il pourra lire en replay : "Mince, j'ai loupé mon attaque !", "Merci pour le butin !", "Bonne journée ^^".. On peut en inventer plein ^^ Créer un troc de ressources: on donne un quantité d'or à quelqu'un, qui en échange nous donne la même quantité d'élixir. L'échange peut se faire avec. Le troc devrait également avoir des inconvénients, sinon ça deviendrait trop facile. Déjà il sera limité dans le temps: selon la quantité de ressources échangées, on ne peut plus faire de troc durant un certain temps. L'échange contre de l'élixir noir est plus compliqué car l’élixir noir est plus rare. exemple avec deux tableau (le temps noté entre parenthèse est le temps de gagné par rapport à l'échange précédent selon les quantités échangées) : ''Autre idées: Créer des '''obstacles spéciaux', que l'on pourrait obtenir aléatoirement après une attaque. Exemple : un bouclier fissuré en bois avec un blason de clan (1 fois par semaine) (récompense : 1 à 10 gemmes), les cotes apparentes d'un sapeur (1 fois par semaine) (récompense : 1 à 10 gemmes), un crâne criblé de flèches (1 fois par semaine) (récompense : 1 à 10 gemmes), des cailloux empilés, surement les restes d'un golémite (1 fois par semaine) (récompense : 1 à 10 gemmes), une hache de Valkyrie (1 fois par semaine) (récompense : 1 à 10 gemmes) etc ... Des obstacles liés aux ligues des attaquants : une petite épée rouillée posée sur le sol (1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue de bronze) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes), une épée en fer de barbare posée contre un petit rocher(1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue d'argent) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes), un marteau de chevaucheur de cochons planté dans le sol (1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue d'or) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes), un sabre de P.E.K.K.A violet comme du cristal planté dans le sol émettant une lueur pourpre (1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue de cristal) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes), une imposante épée sombre de Roi des Barbares plantée dans un sol rocheux avec une couronne sur le dessus (1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue master) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes), une épée légendaire plantée dans un socle, avec une aura lumineuse (1 fois tous les 2 jours, laissée par un assaillant de ligue de champions) (récom. : 1 à 6 gemmes). En mode multijoueur, donner une récompense aux joueurs ayant réalisés une défense victorieuse. La récompense sera calculée avec le nombre et le niveau des unités déployés dans la bataille. La "victime" recevra donc la moitié de l'elixir dépensé pour les unités déployées. Exemple : Un attaquant dépose sur le champ de bataille un majestueux P.E.K.K.A niveau 5 (payé 50 000 elixir) ainsi qu'un gros Golem niveau 3 (payé 600 elixir noirs), et perd mystérieusement; à sa prochaine connexion, le joueur attaqué recevra 25 000 elixirs et 300 elixir noirs. Il recevra également la même somme d'elixir normal, en or, soit 25 000 or pour l'exemple précédant. Une fonction "Rechercher un ami" et "Envoyer un message privé", qu'importe si la personne est dans votre clan. Le destinataire aurait la possibilité de ne pas recevoir de message, en se mettant en mode "Privé", pour éviter les problèmes. Le fait de retrouver la nuit, le jour et les saisons dans le jeu. En rapport bien sûr avec l’horaire et la date du joueur. Il faudrait que de temps en temps,village(nous,ennemis,amis etc)montre la nuit.Certain bâtiment éclaire le village/base.En plus,des temps différent(pluie,neige...)car c'est lassant de voir votre village qui se ressemble...de très longtemps.Pour la neige,peu car en Décembre on en voit La possibilité de faire des simulations d'attaques, sur des bases crées aléatoirement par le jeu. Une sorte d'entrainement pour n'importe quel joueur. Celui-ci pourra régler le niveau d'hdv, le niveau des murs, le type de village (farming, hybride, défense..) etc.. Quelque chose de très compliqué j'imagine, mais qui je l'espère, ravira énormément de joueurs. Sinon la possibilité de simuler une attaque, mais uniquement sur sa base, pour mieux voir ses défauts. Ajouter des campagnes solo, et augmenter le butin des batailles. Ou simplement augmenter le butin des batailles de la campagne solo des gobelins. Avoir des Bonus par "jour de connexion consécutif" même légers. Si besoin cela peut avoir un lien avec le bonus de la ligue du joueur. Possibilité également d'obtenir un bonus en montant de niveau. Ces bonus peuvent à haut niveau être des gemmes, par exemple tous les dix niveaux un cadeau de gemmes...thumb|400px Nous voudrions aussi une nouvelle ligue se situant après Champion et étant à 3800+ trophées.Cette ligue se nommerait "Légendaire", car pour le moment il n'y a plus de ligues après la ligue "Champion". C'est comme un vide ! Nous voudrions la possibilité d'attaquer sa propre base pour la tester. Les unités et les sorts utilisés seraient rendus à la fin du combat. Si possible, il faudrait mettre en place ce système pour toute un clan afin que l'on puisse juger le niveau des autres membres. Nous voudrions la possibilité que plusieurs ouvriers puissent travailler ensemble pour améliorer une construction de plus de un jour, et ainsi diviser le temps de construction par le nombre d'ouvriers utilisés (on peut supposer aussi devoir payer des gemmes à raison de 5 par tranche d'un jour d'amélioration prévue). Par exemple, si un joueur améliore son HDV qui devrait durer une semaine, il devra payer 35 gemmes et l'amélioration ne durerait que 3j 12h avec les deux ouvriers , au lieu de 7 jours . Il faudrait une fonction "dépense de gemmes interdite" pour éviter de dépenser des gemmes par mégarde ou autre. Créer des "Templates". Au même titre que les maquettes de village, il suffit d'enregistrer les troupes à former pour chaque caserne, comme ça à la fin du combat on clique sur le Template 2 et il met automatiquement en entraînement les troupes correspondantes... Nous voudrions que les améliorations (de bâtiments et de troupes) prennent moins de temps, car des fois, il y a 1 semaine d'amélioration, '''ce qui fait qu'on joue moins souvent, et finalement on finit par arrêter totalement de jouer... Vengeance : Lors de la visualisation d'un joueur via l'onglet vengeance, il faudrait avoir un bouton "VENGEANCE" actif pour éviter d'être obliger chaque fois de sortir de la visualisation puis de rechercher à nouveau le joueur puis enfin cliquer sur "VENGEANCE". De plus le bouton "VENGEANCE" devrait être grisé si le village du joueur n'est pas accessible car protégé par un bouclier ou joueur en ligne. Cela permettrait de visualiser rapidement les villages pouvant être attaqués et rendrait ainsi la vengeance plus attirante. Lorsqu'on accélère la vitesse de formation des troupes, il devrait y avoir marqué le temps réel restant: au lieu de 20mn qui s'écoulent très rapidement, marquer 5 mn. Il devrait y avoir un deuxième graphisme lorsqu'un bâtiment est détruit à plus de 50% (visuellement un peu démoli) '''Pouvoir partager les missions solos en replay ( pourquoi pas si c'est réalisable au niveau mémoire garder la vidéo à côté de la mission ). Pouvoir Sélectionner les troupes que l'on accepte lors d'une demande de troupe. '( cela éviterait les dons que l'on ne souhaite pas ) Pouvoir confirmer notre attaque en multijoueur: un panneau sur lequel non est écrit en rouge et oui écrit en vert. Comme ça on éviterait d'attaquer des joueurs, qu'on veut pas attaquer, par accident Pouvoir choisir quelle quantité de ressource on veut retirer du château de clan, sinon par tranche (20% / 50% / tout) 'Les idées qui ne passent pas Cette partie a pour objectif de récapituler les idées très tentantes et souvent proposées, mais qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner... ''Les grandes mauvaises idées: '''Le don de ressources entre membres du clan' est très intéressant, mais trop risqué. Il est bien trop facile de se créer un second compte (ou plus) uniquement pour alimenter le premier. Et dans les clans qui mélangent les grands niveaux et les débutants, Ce serait trop facile pour ce dernier de passer "direct à l'HDV 8". Récupérer les troupes en vie à la fin d'un combat? Pourquoi pas! Mais qu'on soit d'accord, on parle des troupes qui sont déjà sur le champ de bataille. En fait l'idée n'est pas impossible, mais il faudrait revoir toutes les caractéristiques des troupes, notamment le temps de formation, qui devrait donc être plus long pour compenser le temps gagné, et dans le même esprit avec un coût plus élevé... L'attaque aussi aurait besoin d'être modifié, la vitesse et les PV... Il faudrait tout revoir, et c'est en plus un système qui existe déjà dans Boom Beach, donc on ne risque pas vraiment de le trouver dans Clash of Clans... La recherche de joueurs pour l'attaque est également compliquée: il suffit de trouver un joueur qui rapporte gros, et hop on l'attaque toutes les 12h → cela représente donc de grosses inégalités et le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt qui réside en l'attaque d'une base inconnue. Il en va de même pour le fait d'attaquer des amis des réseaux sociaux. Les plus faibles seraient les premiers à en souffrir... La cabane d'ouvrier sans gemmes? Impossible! ce serait tellement beau de réunir 1 million d'or pour sa nouvelle cabane d'ouvrier. Mais du coup, à quoi bon se tuer à avoir des gemmes? Et finit la course avec ton ami pour avoir l'ouvrier suivant... Bien sûr tout le monde aurait rapidement ses 5 ouvriers, mais du coup plus besoin de gérer tes gemmes et les économiser, et plus aucune satisfaction pour avoir enfin ton nouvel ouvrier. En fait si les ouvriers ne nécessitaient plus de gemmes, un gros morceau de la partie "gestion et stratégie" disparaîtrait. Et le but des améliorations n'est pas justement de rendre le jeu plus intéressant? Vos Rois: Vous savez déjà qu'il va être difficile d'insérer un autre roi dans le jeu. Sinon autant supprimer directement les troupes normales sans oublier de tripler la puissance d'attaque des défenses. De plus de l'autre côté on ne peut pas imaginer battre un village avec une douzaine de héros qui le défendent... Mais peut être avez-vous une idée particulièrement intéressante? Dans ce cas là notez ci-dessous votre idée avec un maximum de détails... Si 1 roi ou reine devrais être ajouté ce serait bien 1 aérien :le roi des gargouille!il aurait bu de l’élixir rose et ce transforme.Il invoquerais des gargouilles a coté et 1 sort de gel.hdv 10 nessaisaire et 650 000 élixir noir pour l'avoir. Moi je penserai bien pour un roi des chevaucheurs car il sont trop classe et bien fait les chevaucheurs il serait débloquer a l'HDV 8 ou 7. Moi j'aimerais un roi des sapeurs qui attaquerai direct les rempart pour ouvrir un chemin et qu'on utiliserai au début pour casser les rempart et ensuite il pourrait attaquer les bâtiment ennemi. Et son autre attaque (comme le roi des barbares et sa poigne de fer) serait pluie explosif il aura des bombe dans ses bras (5 bombe un peu prés) et il les lancerait pour casser des rempart par contre si il est dans les villages elles feront des dégâts au bâtiment ennemi. Autre version: Comme vous le savez, ils existent déjà l'e roi des barbare' et la reine des archets, mais sa serai bien de rajouter un nouveau roi ! Moi j'aimerais un roi des P.E.K.K.A.S qui pourrait aller direct sur les tours de sorciers et de l enfer . Ils coûteraient 200 000 élixir noirs et auraient 11 300 points de vies. Dès le niveau 5 il aurait la capacité d'avoir un sort de rage et il enverrai 6 P.E.K.K.A.S avant qu'il n'ait plus de vies . Aussi, nous voudrions le Roi des Sorciers (qu'il soit avec une veste orange et les bords en bleu foncé avec un chapeau pointu ) il lancerait des sort de foudre au niveau maximal sur les ennemis et sur les défenses anti- aériennes, et il sera disponible à l'hdv 11. Il coûtera 8 000 000 d'élixir, et son''' temps de régénération sera de 1h'. Il aura '''3 niveaux maximum ': le niveau 2 coûtera 100 000 élixir noir et 200 000 élixir noir pour le niveau 3 ! Pour le roi des sorciers, j'avais plutôt pensé a un personnage faisant la même taille que la reine des archers ou le roi des barbares et possédant une barbe blanche et une cape nuancé entre la couleur de celle des mages niv 3-4 et 5 (à savoir dans le thème du bleu) et se nommant "Seigneur des sorciers". Ce même héros coûterait 60 000 élixir noir et serait améliorable durant 40 niveaux (à savoir que le passer du niveau 1 à 2 coûterait 32 500 élixir noir, et si c'est le cas penser à instaurer un nouveau niveau pour le réservoir d'élixir noir car le prix pour le passer au niveau 40 sera bien au dessus que 200 000 élixir noir). Il se débloquerait à l'hdv 10 et aurait les mêmes caractéristiques que les sorciers à savoir : gros dégâts - santé faible ( Niv 1': 650 PV - 200 D/s - 1,80s Cadence de tir'). Pour son pouvoir (accessible au niveau 5), j'avais pensé à une capacité à pouvoir glacer momentanément les bâtiments (défensifs ou simples) et les troupes '''dans un rayon de 5 cases '''avec un effet de fragments de glace éparpillés sur celles-ci, à lui rendre de la vie (mais pas à lui augmenter ses dégâts sachant que ceux-ci sont déjà assez élevé ou alors très légèrement) et à faire apparaitre des sorciers à ses côtés (attention, beaucoup moins qu'avec les autres héros car les mages sont bien plus forts et cela serait exagéré). Pour aller plus dans les détails, son autel pourrait être "taillé" en cristal bleu foncé et dessus il y aurait une bannière rouge avec un losange jaune doré et près de cet autel se trouverai des petites stalagmites en glace, lorsque que sa capacité est déclenchée, il pousserait un rire sénile (mais pas trop ridicule car n'oublions pas que c'est un héros) dans la même tonalité que la voix des sorciers, pour finir, son sort ne sera pas pas apparenté au feu ou à la foudre mais à la glace, pour cela j’imaginerai bien un lancé d'un losange de glace avec une trainée de petits flocons de neige et des petits fragments des glace que laisserait celui-ci sur son passage (au moment du déclenchement de sa capacité, il deviendrait alors plus gros avec des pics de gel sortant de tous les côtés du projectile). Pour le roi des sorciers, on pourrait lui mettre une cape noire, avec un bâton de sorcier. il pourrait lancer des sorts de feu, d'électricité ou de gel. Sa capacité spéciale serai, avec son bâton, de cumuler les trois sorts en même temps (au début d'un combat avec le roi sorcier, il faut choisir son sort). Cette capacité serai déblocable quand le roi sorcier serai au niv 5 (comme la poigne de fer avec le roi des barbares). Cette capacité pourrait s'appeller "sceptre tempête". 3ème version du roi des sorciers: il faudrait créer un roi des dragon seulement pour l attaque et il faudrait qu il ait 10 niveaux maximum et il faudrait qu au niveau 1 il ait 2500 PV et qu il fasse 250 dégâts et qu il soit disponible à l' HDV 8 pour 11000 elexir noir Catégorie:Mises à jour futures